


Renegade

by Lucy112235



Series: etnuary!! [4]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, im having a mental breakdown oKay, not my best work, poem, sorry if this sucks lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: The Renegade lived a short life, but he was a hero, no doubt, and here is where a glimpse of his story is told in poem form.(Sorry if this sucks lol)
Relationships: The Renegade | Shane Dawson & Everyone
Series: etnuary!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587973
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Renegade

a boy, his heart aureate

palpitating with a reverie

perhaps synonymous with a reality,

a foreign wander,

led to a destiny,

never to be held. 

an escort, courier, began to beckon

a society

riveting against

malevolence,

a kind of darkness,

so minacious that speaking its title

may begin such prominence, 

those of the most nocuous kind, 

those that could stop a heart’s percussion

with a flick of their hex.

that boy wanders, 

letting his inquisitive nature

take its toll, 

on survival, 

survival in this deadly oddity,

one where a corpse dragged about,

is a monotonous occurrence.

when he returns

all is well,

comrades found light,

candlelight

in this horror

until crimson splatters the silverware,

staining the antiques,

porcelain turned scarlet

with the night’s loss.

companions rush

but in the end,

the boy falls asleep 

a deep slumber

for which he shall never wake.


End file.
